


next level

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33





	next level

Zero wakes up and enjoys the feeling of closeness and warmth of Jude body beside him. He is trying not to move, today he has no obligation anyway. He just came back from trip and immediately came to Jude who eagerly wait for him.

For a couple of months this something between them lasts and Zero does not remember when he was happier in life. For now he did not need to give any label to this, and Jude likewise. At least nothing said so far.

And now he was somewhere between his sleep and reality when heard knock on the door. He turned and saw that Jude still sleeping. Slowly stood up to not wake him up. Along the way he finds boxers to wear, and open the door.

He finds a tall, handsome blonde in front of the door.   
"Hey" she says, looking at him from head to toe. Zero is used to lustful looks, but this is more explorative, and the girl looks at him as if surprised.

"Hey" Zero leans back to the doorway waiting for what she'll say next.  
"Is Jude at home?" She finally asks.  
"It is" Zero replies simply and for some reason suddenly feel the jolt of jealousy.  
Perhaps Jude and his did not define the kind of relationship they have but the last couple of months he came back only to Jude. Better said he could no longer imagine anybody's hands and lips on himself except his.

She is nervously switched from leg to leg, so Zero adds "He sleeps."

"I'm Ann" she says to hide how embarrassing she was "I thought Jude was free tonight ..." she paused in half the words.

Zero is now a bit angry, but do not know why "Jude" says in normal tone, then louder "Judeeee" still looking at her.

Both hear the rustle as they wait in silence. Jude is just in the boxers, too.   
"What?" He asks, even before he sees Anne. "Hello" he says, looking at her and into Zero, who turned to look forward to it.

"What are you doing here?" Jude asks.  
"Sorry, I did not know you were busy. Can I call you another day? "  
"Yeah" Jude barely speaks, and she is already down the hall.

Zero closed the door and looked at him questioningly, but said nothing as he returns to bed. Actually he had no right to be angry. Jude never promised him love until the last breath. When Jude comes back to bed, the silence falls among them. Like no one knows what to say.

Zero first got up and went to the bathroom. Jude is aware that he has to say something. While Zero was on trip, Jude met Anne. They talked about the contract and that day they drank coffee at the club cafe.

Jude did not let her know that he was interested in something more than a business relationship, and then this visit might have been a friendly character.

Zero continues to dress in silence.   
"Where are you going?" Jude finally spoke leaning against the kitchen cabinets.   
"Who is Ann?" Zero asks not look at him.   
"I met her some day at work. Why?" Jude feels Zero anger.

"Ah" Zero just says while he tied the shoes. "I'm hungry, you? I wanted to order dinner... " Jude is trying to change the subject. Zero just shook his head.  
Jude decides to go over the thing and grab him by the hand "Are you jealous?"  
Zero stood up and looked at him.   
"Do I have any reason?"  
Jude laughs "Wow, so you're really jealous?" came over and kissed him.   
Zero does not move "I'm not" but Jude does not trust him. Nevertheless, he pulled him in the hug "You loveeee me ..." he sings, so Zero relaxes and smiles slightly.

"Listen, maybe Lionel gave her an address. You know how it always lurks in my love life, actually non-existent love life ... After all, I did not want to tell her anything about us ... " Jude explained, rubbing his hair with hand.

"I do not know why I did not say anything before, but since that first night no one else exists for me. I love everything about you Jude and when I saw her eyes at you... " Zero laughed, hoping Jude understood.

But Jude understands very well "Okay, I'm not interested in anybody's eyes, except yours. Come on." He got up and grabbed his hand, then they walked to the bed.

"Dinner will wait ..." Jude jokes as he slowly removes his clothes. At one everything is very clear. Maybe their relationship in the future and concern of others, but for now it is only important that the two of them alone in their nest.


End file.
